


Eternally

by Flowers_and_gravestones



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Other, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_and_gravestones/pseuds/Flowers_and_gravestones
Summary: Jace asks the best questions at he best times.





	Eternally

     "Okay, this will probably sound weird, but I have a question for you, Simon and Raphael." Jace is sitting upside-down on Magnus and Alec's couch, and has been tossing a witchlight in the air for a few minutes out of boredom.

     Raphael is chatting to Alec lightheartedly, standing less than a foot away from the kitchen counter atop which Simon is perched, criss-cross style. 

     Magnus occasionally chimes in from where he is preparing lunch in the kitchen, and Clary and Isabelle are playing with Chairman Meow on the loveseat not far from where Jace lounges.

     "What's your question, jackass?" Simon responds, grinning at the slight smile he manages to rouse out of Raphael. 

     "Vampires technically dont need to breathe, right?" Raphael narrows his eyes, suspecting where the conversation is headed.

     "Not technically, no." Simon answers Jace, obviously growing more curious.

     "So, technically speaking, couldnt you and Raphael just like.....make out for literal _hours_ at a time without stopping?" Jace finishes, earning a few moments of solid silence; even Magnus had stopped all efforts to cook in order to absorb the question.

     "Jace....  _what the fuck_?" Alec laughs, causing the others to let loose and laugh as well.

     "Technically, Jace," Raphael adds with a quick look at Simon once everyone has quieted down, "Simon and I could kiss eternally." 

     "Im down to test this theory out." Simon agrees with a wink at his boyfriend.

     "Well, you two can start after lunch; I'm almost done cooking." Magnus calls, finally resuming his work.

 


End file.
